Personal Chef
by 9KMS5MOH
Summary: Naruto is offered a promotion from his boss, Itachi, that he can't refuse. He will be Itachi's personal chef and live in the Uchiha Manor. Naruto and Itachi fall in love. For anyone who's been reading this, I thank you, but I need some inspiration... Thnx
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people! New story time!**

**I don't really have a plot for this yet and I'm just going to go with the fucking flow.**

**Enjoy**

**Warnings: I'm not sure yet**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything that made me money, I wouldn't live in the shithole town I fucking live in now.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**?:"{}|+_)(*^^*()(*&^%$#!**

Naruto sat on his bed, listening to his iPod. His cat was bugging him and he wanted the little bastard to shut up.

He got up and walked to his little kitchen. The cat, Kyuubi, followed.

"I hear you, fat ass…" Naruto murmured. "God, you're going to weigh more than me here shortly."

The cat meowed a moody sound and scratched Naruto's leg.

"Ah, shit!" Naruto put down the now full bowl of cat food and walked to his couch to examine his leg. There were three, long, bleeding scratches.

"Aw, I have to go to work in ten minutes too…" Naruto looked at the scratches again. "Then I have to feed Kyuubi and myself, go to bed, go to school and go to work after three hours of rest." He sighed and stood up.

Naruto threw on a shirt that had his company's name on it and some orange pants. He stormed out the door, yelling a quick "bye Kyuubi" at his cat.

?:"{}|+_)(*^%$#!

"Naruto, you're late… again…" Iruka looked at the sixteen year old. "What's your excuse today?"

"I had to feed my cat." Naruto scratched his cheek. "And he scratched me, again."

"I don't really care what you do in your free time, Naruto. Just make sure that you get to work on time and do your job right, got it?" Naruto nodded before running off to his station.

Working as a cook in one of the most popular and prestigious restaurants in Konoha was a huge honor for anyone. Even eating at the place was an honor.

At least it was better than his last job at Ichiraku Ramen. There he only got paid enough to pay rent and buy more ramen. He's lucky Kyuubi was still alive. He barely got to eat anything at all.

Naruto ran toward the kitchen, hurriedly throwing on his apron. There were some perks to working here.

1: He had enough money to pay rent and take care of himself and Kyuubi.

2: This was a job he could do.

3: His friends worked here.

4: It was never quiet…

Silence is deafening.

Naruto waved at Gaara and Kiba. He spotted his bosses little brother, Sasuke. By now everyone was used to him being so late so he never got into any trouble for it.

Naruto stood in front of his area, doing what few dishes he was assigned to prepare. He wasn't the best cook in the world but he was good enough that he had four dishes assigned to him.

His boss, Itachi, walked into the kitchen. Itachi had silky black hair, was taller than most of the cooks, and was… well… scary.

He beckoned Naruto to follow him to his office. Gaara and Kiba both prayed good luck to him.

Naruto wasn't afraid of Itachi… he was terrified of him. To Naruto, everything about Itachi screamed murder and pain.

Naruto followed Itachi into his lush office. He sat in the uncomfortable chair across the desk from Itachi's leather chair.

"Naruto, do you know why I called you into my office today?" Itachi raised his eyebrow and stared at Naruto with his penetrating coal eyes.

"Um… no, not particularly…" Naruto said, fidgeting under Itachi's stare.

"I called you here about a promotion…" Itachi laced his fingers together and leaned forward to rest on them. "You'll be my own personal chef, should you accept." Itachi rose from his seat. "It will pay triple what you make right now. You will also live in the Uchiha manor with my younger brother and me." He walked over toward Naruto. "Do you except these terms, Naruto?"

Naruto's mind was spinning. He didn't know what to say. He needed the money… and his apartment was so small he didn't have enough room to breathe.

"I'll do it." Naruto mumbled. "But, only if I can bring my cat, Kyuubi." Itachi stared hard at him.

"Okay, I can live with that… as long as he's fixed." Itachi said, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"He was fixed as a kitten." Naruto said, lying through his teeth. Kyuubi hadn't been fixed and he was intended to do that to his baby boy. He'd get Kyuubi fixed when he got fixed.

"Good, we have a female cat at the mansion. She hasn't been spayed. She's a Persian and my mother refuses to fix her." Itachi sat back down at his desk. "My mother would strangle your cat if he got her baby girl pregnant. She's in heat right now." Itachi leaned back in his chair. "You will have your own quarters, a kitchen, bathroom, living room. It's about the size of a large apartment." Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Any questions?"

Naruto quickly shook his head and stood. "I accept the promotion, Mr. Uchiha. Thank you."

"When you join us at our home, please feel free to call me Itachi. You may leave. You will start next Sunday." Itachi looked down at his laptop, in which he was having a virtual meeting.

Naruto quickly nodded and left the room. He almost sprinted back to the main kitchen to tell Gaara and Kiba what had happened. He wasn't too sure how they'd take it, however.

Naruto entered the kitchen and found Gaara and Kiba near their stations. Sasuke probably got on their asses about not working again.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Naruto said out of breath. Gaara raised his eyebrow at his friend and nodded his head. Kiba fell asleep on the floor about ten minutes ago. "I got a promotion! I'm going to be working in Mr. Uchiha's home starting next Sunday."

Gaara knew why Naruto was excited, no matter how much Naruto tried to deny it.

"Hope you have fun."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

**Okay, that was the first chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next one done. I guess I have my plot now too.**

**I understand that this chapter was a little short, but I didn't want to go any further into the story yet…**

**Next chapter will be about Naruto's week before he goes to the Uchiha Manor. **

**Until next time, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there's peoples! I appreciate the reviews that I got. I enjoy the reviews… very much so…**

**I'm also sorry that this took so long… I've been sick a lot lately and just been sleeping to get better.**

**Any ways, enjoy the oncoming story!**

**This chapter is about Naruto's week before going to Uchiha Manor.**

**1234567890987654321**

Naruto threw some things he was pretty sure he wasn't going to need in the next seven days into an old yellow bag. The items were a stuffed frog, a stuffed fox (The fox and frog were married), a few books and scrolls on cooking and a couple personal hygiene things… nothing important just his toothbrush, which he hadn't used since school, and he'd graduated two years ago, and his toothpaste, which expired four months ago.

He couldn't pack his clothes yet, seeing as how he only had five shirts and six pairs of pants and about three pairs of underwear. He'd need those for the next week.

He'd also packed some of Kyuubi's toys and a couple of his brushes… he was a spoiled cat…

Kyuubi complained the entire night Naruto packed some of his things. He wanted to play with those toys, the bastard.

Other than those few things, Naruto didn't pack anything.

Now all he had to do was wait for seven more days to pass…

1234567890987654321

The next day at work, when he showed up, ready for work and on time, he wasn't allowed into the kitchen.

"Iruka, I have to go to work! I have a cat to feed!" Naruto complained, trying to push past his 'father'.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Itachi-sama told me not to let you into the kitchen today. You don't work here anymore." Iruka explained. "You work at the manor now."

"I thought I was going to work here for the week before I went there and stuff though?" Naruto was confused now. Wasn't he supposed to work here for week?

"I'm sorry Naruto. You'll have to talk to Itachi-sama." With that said, Iruka left Naruto there to decide whether or not to go to Itachi's office.

Naruto sat down on a chair and pouted. He glared at the manager's door and pouted harder. He stood and marched to the door.

"Itachi-sama, what's with this 'I'm not working here anymore' junk!" Naruto yelled, earning a glare from the younger Uchiha, who was trying to discuss, or tattle, about the cooks in the kitchen goofing off throwing food at one another. Itachi smirked at Naruto's behavior and dismissed Sasuke saying he'd 'take care of it later'.

"Well, you see, Naruto, now that you'll be working at the manor, there's really no reason for you to work here anymore. It would be a ridiculous waste of time. You could be doing many different things other than cooking here for rich people. You'll be doing that all the time in a week. Why don't you just relax for the week, alright?" Itachi stated, turning his attention towards some bills that were beginning to pile up.

"Fine… I guess I'll just go back home and take a nap then…" Naruto mumbled and left the room. He waved at Hinata, a waitress there, while heading towards the door. She waved back politely before returning her attention to the table she was waiting on.

Naruto took the long way home and decided to just walk around for a little while. Maybe it would clear his head a little bit.

Naruto went through the park and then through the woods that surrounded the town. He decided he was bored with walking around and a little hungry, so he went home to feed himself and Kyuubi.

2561778236547356227

_So this is what Kyuubi does while I'm at work… _Naruto thought walking into the quiet apartment, seeing Kyuubi on the chair in front of the TV, fast asleep and probably dreaming of what flavor of food Naruto would give to him when he got home from work in six hours.

Naruto sighed, shutting the door quietly behind him and walking toward the kitchen. He wanted nachos, but know he didn't have any, cooked up some cup ramen.

He heard Kyuubi walk into the kitchen. He looked over at the long haired red cat. Kyuubi looked at him, then the clock, then at him again, obviously asking 'Why are you here?'

"Morning, Kyuu. Apparently since I got that promotion, I'm no longer working at Akatsuki's Hideout… which means you'll have to deal with me for the next seven days. I'm sorry." Naruto explained, feeling stupid for having to explain this to a fat cat who slept on a mat and beat all his hats with a baseball bat… never mind…

The cat stared at him like he was a total moron before walking to the litter box to go poop. Once satisfied, he walked back to his, yes, his chair to go back to sleep.

Naruto sighed, again, and walked over to his eating table in the kitchen. He ate slowly, feeling like he had a week to eat. When he was finally done, he walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

Naruto found the remote and turned on the TV. Kyuubi woke up and hissed and growled at him, trying to say 'Bitch, I'm sleeping, turn that shit off!' When Naruto didn't listen, Kyuubi jumped off the chair and stalked off to another room.

Nothing good seemed to be on TV, so he just left it on cartoons for Kyuubi to watch when he was done throwing a tantrum.

Kyuubi walked back into the room a few seconds later, looking satisfied. He sat back down in his chair and allowed the cartoons to take over his mind.

Naruto, once bored with that, left to go take a nap. Upon entering his room, he noticed an odd smell. He sniffed around until he found the source, on his bed.

Kyuubi left a present on his bed.

And, to top it off, Naruto had another week of this to deal with.

12345678987654321

**Yay! End of Chapter 2!**

**About the fat cat sleeping on a mat and beating hats with baseball bats… that just came to me randomly and I knew it'd make someone, somewhere smile… and that's all that matters.**

**Every day from that point on is pretty much the same deal for Naruto… poor Naruto…**

**Anyways, next chapter will be about the first day at Uchiha manor and Naruto's first screw-ups. There will be a few.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for early updates! Same day too; I finished the last chapter today and did this entire chapter today…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**This chapter is about Naruto's first day!**

**123456789098765432**

Naruto stared at the truck… really? The great, famous, rich, handsome Itachi Uchiha drove a half-ton Ford? Naruto shrugged and threw his things into the back and put Kyuubi, in his little cage, into the tiny backseat. Kyuubi, of course, was throwing a fit.

Naruto smiled at Itachi, who in return started up the engine. The engine roared to life and had Kyuubi screaming and crying in back.

Other than Kyuubi's constant complaining, the ride was relatively quiet.

"Nice, um, truck." Naruto said, just trying to start a conversation.

Itachi nodded, "Yep, the things older than me and you. It's from the early 70's." Naruto nodded, glad that they got some words into the air.

Naruto smiled at the thought of being able to bother Sasuke as much as he wanted now. They lived in the same building, how hard could it be to find a guy with duck-ass hair?

They finally pulled into the driveway ten minutes later to see that a butler was waiting outside to open the gate for them so Itachi didn't have to swipe a card. The butler punched in a few numbers and the iron gates opened. Itachi drove in.

Inside the gate was beautiful. There were trees and flowers everywhere. The smell of sweet irises mixed in with the scent of honeysuckle and roses. Naruto knew where he and Kyuubi would spend their free time.

They walked to a large mahogany door. Itachi opened the door to a large front room. The house smelled of freshly picked flowers and the sound of a washing machine could be heard from the laundry room. Itachi led the way deeper into the house.

"This is where you'll be working." Stated Itachi, motioning toward a large kitchen the size of Naruto's old apartment. Naruto gaped at the large room and had the urge to feel the stainless steel counter tops. The room smelled like several different types of food. There were no other chefs in the room.

"Aren't there supposed to be more people working in the kitchen?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head. "We only like to have one chef at a time. If something goes wrong with the food, we know whose fault it is without having to interrogate the entire kitchen staff." Itachi explained before turning away from the kitchen and toward a narrow staircase.

"These are the servant quarters. You'll be living in the one connected to the kitchen. I'll show you that now." Itachi said, walking back into the kitchen and through it to the very back and opening a small door. "Here it is. I'll let you explore this now. One of the butlers is bringing in your things." Itachi said, walking away and out of the kitchen to go to his study to check the payroll.

Naruto touched the gold painted door knob and twisted. The first room inside was a medium sized living room with a couch, chair and TV. Further inside was the kitchen. Off to the left was a small hallway which led to a medium sized bedroom and on the other side was a small bathroom. Deeper into the hall was another door. Inside was a large bedroom, obviously the master, and a connected bathroom with a large bathtub and a shower.

Naruto heard a faint meowing sound and suspected the butler would come in soon with Kyuu and their few things. All of the rooms were furnished and had the appliances. The apartment just didn't feel like home yet. The apartment was much larger than his apartment.

A man came in with three bags, a cage and a few scratches. He put everything down, which was everything, and left without a word.

Naruto sighed and bent down to release his cat. The growling and hissing would only get worse and Kyuubi would hold a grudge until it was time to eat. Until then, he would be scratched, hissed at and growled at.

Kyuubi ran out of his cage before Naruto had the chance to change his mind and hissed before going off of his own to investigate and explore the new apartment.

Naruto needed a nap. He started towards the master bedroom before he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and went to answer it. Outside the door was Itachi.

"Are you settling in alright?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded his head, knowing that there was more to come. "Good, dinner is in two hours. You might want to start preparing now." Itachi warned. He turned around and left the kitchen. Naruto sighed and went out into the kitchen to cook.

1234567890987654321

The kitchen was a disaster area. Three things had exploded in Naruto's face and he had slipped four times on chicken grease. At least dessert was easy enough to make. It was a simple chocolate cake. Well, as simple as one can get with a chocolate cake for a rich family. There were intricate designs and it tasted like an orgasm on your tongue.

Naruto still had to finish a few things and he had twenty minutes before dinner was served. He had the cake in the fridge, the chicken in the oven to stay warm, the mashed potatoes were in the pan and the vegetables were still warming up. Now he had to put it on silver platters.

Moving the chicken was the hardest. It was hot as hell and the oils kept spilling out onto Naruto's fingers. He only had five minutes now.

The butler came into the kitchen a few minutes later, ready to serve the food to the family. Naruto motioned to the food as to say 'go for it'. The butler took the chicken, another took the potatoes and another took the vegetables. The cake was for in about thirty minutes.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief; it looked like he passed his first exam as the family's new personal chef. Too bad it was only the first day on the job.

1234567890987654321

Dinner went smoothly. The family, even Sasuke, loved all the food. Itachi was congratulated on finding a good cook.

Naruto walked into the apartment and looked at the clock he was going to hang in the kitchen. 8:13, it wasn't too late. He could go outside for a little bit and look around and still have time to unpack some things.

He found the door closest to the kitchen and went outside and into the backyard. The garden was beautiful. There were apple trees and pear trees thrown randomly about the yard. The fences were covered in roses and other vines. Grapes and pumpkins grew and intertwined with one another. There were several wildflowers growing around the entire yard. The grass was long, but not overly so.

Naruto took deep breaths, enjoying the scents of mixing flowers and fruits.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto?" Asked a deep, smooth voice. Naruto jumped and turned around, glaring at Itachi.

"You scared—I mean startled me!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the owner of the voice.

Itachi smirked and walked over to Naruto's side. "You should see it during the sunset. The shadows make everything seem that more alive." Itachi said glancing at Naruto. "I used to come here all the time back when Sasuke was just a baby. My father expected so much of me and I couldn't stand it, so I'd just come out here."

Naruto blushed at the sudden casualness that Itachi was showing. Usually he was all about work.

"It's really beautiful out here. I might bring Kyuubi out here to play in the grass. That should make him happy." Naruto said. He still had to feed Kyuubi; the cat had been pissed for the past two and a half hours.

"Your cat complains every chance he gets." Itachi said with a chuckle.

Naruto let out a snort. "I know he does, he'll scratch too if you take too long to put his food onto the ground so he can eat." Naruto giggled and then remembered that he still had to feed his cat. "Speaking of which, I still need to feed him. See you later, Itachi-sama." Naruto shouted, running off into the house again, leaving Itachi all alone to enjoy the sunset without him.

1234567890987654321

**That didn't take as long as I'd expected it to. It's also longer than expected… **

**I'm wanting to average out all of the chapters in this story to about 1000-2000 words per chapter. If I get more, good, if not, I'm sorry… Anyways, later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo's again, readers. I'm quite proud of my story so far… a lot of people like it.**

**The end of the last chapter was very important. It was kind of like… the nice, romantic thing that starts crushes…**

**In this chapter, Naruto's and Itachi's feelings develop further…**

**23567899876532356**

Itachi watched the blond cook from outside the kitchen. He smiled at Naruto's mistakes.

Naruto had been working at the mansion for about two weeks now. His schedule was simple: breakfast at 7, lunch at 12, dinner at 7. Naruto could eat whenever he pleased.

After dinner, Itachi would wait for Naruto in the garden. Sometimes he would come with Kyuubi, to allow him to play, or all alone. Naruto had yet to see the sunset, leaving before it happened. Itachi would be left alone to watch it every night.

Naruto finally finished with lunch, which was the easiest meal. It was the most formal. No worries about chicken or turkey or ham. Just things like grilled cheese, ravioli and spaghetti. Now that the food was done, he just had to wait another five minutes for one or more butlers to come. Somehow, they always knew just the amount to send.

"Smells good, whatever it is." Itachi said, walking into the room. Naruto smiled proudly at his work. "Grilled cheese, Sasuke will love it." Itachi praised before leaving the room.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. He'd developed a crush on Itachi. He would stay for the sunset if he wasn't so afraid of losing control and kissing him. He wanted to keep this job.

A few minutes later, the butlers came to take the food to the family. Naruto sighed and went to eat himself and take a bath.

1234567890987654321

This time, he wouldn't back out of seeing the sunset. He would see it with Itachi. Should anything happen, so be it.

He walked out into the garden to see Itachi on the bench that they would sit at each night they were there.

Itachi made room for Naruto and breathed in the late evening air.

"How was dinner, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked politely.

Itachi smirked and looked at Naruto's blushing face. "All the food was wonderful. You did a fantastic job, as always." He replied, resting his arm on the bench behind Naruto's head.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama." Naruto felt his face getting hotter and hotter. The sunset wasn't too far away now and he was nervous. He wasn't sure whether he wanted something to happen or not.

"Are you staying for the sunset tonight?" Itachi asked curiously. Naruto had never stayed out this late. It was already starting to get close now.

Naruto nodded his head before leaning it on Itachi's arm.

They sat there, like that for the next 30 minutes as the sun set.

1234567890987654321

Naruto smiled as he pet Kyuubi, who was asleep in his arms.

"I think I like him, Kyuu." Naruto said, looking down at the sleeping cat. "I doubt that he likes me too."

Naruto looked up at the clock. He had an hour before he needed to get dinner around. Itachi had started to give him ideas on what to cook. Today's idea was roasted chicken. Naruto only prayed that he didn't make a huge mess again.

Kyuubi was awoken rudely by his master picking him up and tossing his to the ground. The spoiled cat hissed before walking off to leave Naruto another present on his bed.

Naruto quickly left the apartment to go to the kitchen. He had two hours until dinner, but he wanted to get it done in time so he didn't get fired.

1234567890987654321

The family cringed hearing another bang followed by a loud curse. The chef prepared good meals, but he was very violent with the pans.

Itachi sighed, standing to go to the kitchen to see what was going on as another loud curse could be heard.

"SHIT!" Itachi almost wanted to laugh when he saw the mess that Naruto had made. But he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas didn't laugh. Instead, he walked into the kitchen while Naruto was trying to finish the chicken without starting a fire.

"Do you need help, Naruto?" Itachi asked, watching the blond jump before laughing nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Nope, Itachi-sama; I'm good." Naruto said, trying to push some of the mess beneath a counter.

Itachi nodded before sitting down on one of the stools in the kitchen. He would watch Naruto cook today and decide whether or not to hire help for Naruto.

1234567890987654321

Itachi didn't need to hire help for Naruto. He just needed to hire a full-time maid for just the kitchen. When Naruto was done cooking, the kitchen was a disaster area. The food was good. It was always good.

The kitchen was such a mess, Itachi was sure that he would have to invent a new word to describe how awful it was.

Other than the fact that Naruto couldn't cook without creating a huge mess, Itachi was pleased with Naruto's cooking.

After dinner, Itachi waited outside for Naruto to come and watch the sunset with him. He didn't know why he enjoyed it so much. He just knew that he did. He enjoyed it to no end when Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder. He still didn't know why, but he hoped that Naruto would do it again.

Five minutes later, Naruto came out into the garden with Kyuubi. He put Kyuubi on the ground so the cat could play. He found his regular seat next to Itachi and leaned his head on his shoulder again.

Naruto let out a sigh and smiled up at Itachi, who smirked in reply. Kyuubi was climbing trees and jumping back down before he ran off to eat the grass.

Naruto laughed and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness he was sharing with his boss. Itachi put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and leaned his cheek on Naruto's hair. The spiky mass was soft and rough at the same time.

The sun set and Kyuubi fell asleep on one of the bushes as Naruto and Itachi shared their first kiss.

1234567890987654321

**Yay for first kisses! I'm sorry this is very late. I will try (and probably won't succeed) to update sooner. Again, though, I've been sick. Yesterday, I threw up five or six times in a matter of four hours.**

**I think I may be pregnant.**

**Anyways! Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Sorry that it took so long to update. My internet was down… actually, no one in my town had internet. At least, none of my friends did…**

**I didn't even start this until last Tuesday. I don't even know what was wrong with the internet… so yah…**

**On with the story!**

**1234567890987654321**

Everything went on as if nothing ever happened from the night that Naruto and Itachi kissed.

It was pissing Itachi off.

He wanted to know what the hell Naruto was so afraid about. Was it about society? Was it about family? Friends? What the fuck was it!

Itachi sat at his desk at the Akatsuki's Hideout, not getting any work done. He still needed to do payroll for the week, which included Naruto's own salary. He needed to pay the bills, figure the taxes and look at applications that he got on a daily basis.

Naruto was taking over his mind. He needed to know what was wrong so he could fix it and go back to work and get things done.

1234567890987654321

Naruto was laying on his back on his bed with Kyuubi on his stomach, listening to his master's turmoil.

"I'm not sure if he even really cares about me. I kind of just want to forget that anything happened, but I just can't. I like him too much to do that. What would you do, Kyuubi?" He said, rubbing the cat's head affectionately.

The red and orange cat gave him a look that said 'are you fucking crazy! I can't tell you shit' and leaned into the hand slightly to let him know he was enjoying the attention.

"Never mind, Kyuu; I guess I'm just being stupid." Naruto stared into the rare ruby eyes of his cat. He wasn't sure of the breed, but whatever it was, it was fucking cool.

Kyuubi meowed in agreement and laid his head down on Naruto's chest.

"Fuck you, too, Kyuu." Naruto laid his head back on the pillow and continued to pet Kyuubi until they both fell asleep.

1234567890987654321

Itachi came home in search of Naruto. He checked the garden, then the kitchen and finally his apartment.

Itachi walked into the front room to see Kyuubi licking himself on the chair. His new chair, since they left all of the old furniture at the other apartment. He looked up at Itachi and hissed before returning to his earlier chore.

Itachi raised an eyebrow before going into the bedroom and seeing Naruto asleep on the bed. He walked up to the bed and brushed Naruto's hair out of his face.

Naruto suddenly flopped over onto his stomach and snores began to roar from his mouth/nose.

Itachi smirked and left Naruto to sleep… for now.

1234567890987654321

Naruto woke up to Kyuubi in his face. He let out a (manly) yelp and fell to the floor. Kyuubi did a weird little kitty laugh and left the room.

"Fuck off, Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted at the cat before getting to his feet to get dinner started in… Naruto looked at the clock… TEN MINUTES!

How was he going to do dinner in ten minutes!

Unless….

1234567890987654321

The butlers looked at Naruto oddly before bringing the family the food.

In the dining room, Itachi, Sasuke and their parents waited for the food. The butlers came out with something that they'd never had before.

Top Ramen and canned vegetables were served to the Uchihas.

1234567890987654321

Naruto flopped onto the bed, deciding not to go out to visit with Itachi tonight. He hadn't gone out there since the kiss, which was four days ago.

He knew that Itachi was still out there waiting for him to come out until after sunset when he would usually come inside for bed anyway.

Naruto sighed and buried his head into the pillow, waiting for sleep to embrace him with dark, warm arms.

1234567890987654321

Itachi decided to pay a visit to Naruto. To talk to him about the other night and about what happened at dinner. On top of that, Naruto never showed in the garden, again.

Itachi walked into the apartment door to be greeted by the familiar sight of Kyuubi sitting on a chair, watching TV. Kyuubi looked at him before turning his attention back to the fish on the TV. Mmmmm… fish…

Itachi walked past Kyuubi and into Naruto's room to find him asleep. He sighed and walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

He would wait for Naruto to wake up.

12345678900987654321

Three hours later, Naruto woke up to take a piss and get some food in his belly. What he saw in the living room on the couch almost made him piss himself.

Itachi lay there, on the sofa, asleep. His peaceful face and soft breathing calming Naruto back down enough to breath.

Suddenly, and idea struck Naruto. Odd, that usually doesn't happen.

He walked into his room and grabbed an extra blanket. He walked back into the living room and was about to drape the blanket across Itachi.

"Naruto, I've been waiting for you." Itachi mumbled, sitting up and staring at Naruto with wide awake eyes. Naruto jumped, about ready to cry. He really did almost piss himself this time. Oh… wait… he did.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Naruto shouted, running toward the bathroom, making sure to go to his room to get a clean pair of pants.

12345678909874321

Once Naruto was all clean, he walked back into the living room to find Itachi where he had left him.

"I'm sorry I startled you." Itachi said with a smirk. He was enjoying picking on the blond. He would never let him live it down.

"It's k…" Naruto mumbled, obviously embarrassed. He stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha, who suddenly wanted that tongue in his mouth.

"Naruto, I came here to talk to you about the other night." Itachi said, looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"It's ok if you just want to pretend it never happened. I would understand." Naruto suddenly felt very small. He wanted to crawl into a small corner and stay there for ten-million years.

"I don't want to forget about it, Naruto. I want to build upon it." Itachi said. He saw the confused look on Naruto's face. He instantly knew what he was about to ask would just confuse the poor blond even more. "I wanted to know if you and I could date."

12345678908654321

**HOLY SHIT! Itachi asked Naruto out! Finally, god knows I wanted him to at the beginning of the story. Oh, wait. In the world that I create, I AM GOD.**

**Anyways, I've been enjoying all of the reviews I've been getting. I love it when people review. This has turned out to be the most reviewed and liked story that I've ever written. **

**AND I LOVE IT!**

**I love all who choose to review.**

**P.S. I may not be able to write very much. School started yesterday and now that I'm a freshman, I'm going to be buried in homework. And I still have to get used to the new wing that I'm in now. **

**I'll see y'all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I started this the day after I posted my last chapter. **

**I really don't like school… one of my co-teachers is a total creeper. He helps teach English 9. He looks like a pedophile creeper who rapes little boys.**

**Anyways, I'll bore you with my distress of school at the end of the chapter or something…**

**On with the story says story god!**

**1234567890987564321**

Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Itachi sat on the couch, waiting for his answer, obviously expecting it today.

"Umm… uh… well…" Naruto tried to speak and failed miserably. He wanted to cry and run into his room with Kyuubi and never come out, but then, more than likely, he'd get fired.

What he wanted was to say yes and jump into Itachi's arms and make-out or something. But his body wouldn't allow it. He was tongue tied and forgot how to say yes.

"Umm… y-yes…" Naruto finally stuttered out. He looked up to see that Itachi was pleased with his answer. He stood and walked over to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and kissed the top of his head.

"Meet me outside, in the garden, tomorrow after dinner." Itachi said into the spiked mass. He walked toward the door after kissing the top of Naruto's head again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Don't cook Top-Ramen for dinner again. It pissed off my mother and father." Itachi said and walked out the door.

Naruto, after waving good-bye to his new boyfriend, promptly passed out on the floor.

Kyuubi couldn't help himself and decided to leave a gift on Naruto's chest for when he woke up.

1234567890987654321

Itachi walked into his room, quite pleased with himself. He sat on his bed and relaxed a little.

Sasuke walked into his brother's room to congratulate Itachi on getting a five-star review on his restaurant. He could expand his business into new towns and get new and more costumers. Now only if he made the food cheaper…

Sasuke saw his brother, lying back on the bed with a genuine smile of happiness and triumph on his face. Sasuke, scared, left the room and went back to the family room.

He would congratulate his brother later.

1234567890987654321

Naruto, now awake, talked to Kyuubi, hoping to find advice from the feline.

"What should I wear tomorrow night? God! I don't even know what to say to him when I see him! Is it too early to say 'I love you'? Kyuubi, what would you do?" He looked at the cat, seeing the blank expression on his face, which meant 'You're doing this again? I'm a cat and can't talk.'

"Why am I even asking you? You never give any good advice! I remember one time when I asked you if I should try the toilet water and you nodded your head!" Naruto glared at the cat. "And you shat on my chest while I was out; you bastard!"

Kyuubi's tail swished angrily before he jumped up off his chair to go and get the dry cat food that Naruto had been leaving out for him to eat as a snack.

"Fat ass cat, eating all the time." Naruto mumbled, watching as Kyuubi dug into the dry food.

Naruto sighed before turning on the TV and changing the channel to SpongeBob. At least a cartoon about a retarded sponge and a retarded star would cheer him up and take his mind off of things.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke had to know what was making Itachi so happy. Did his doctor prescribe some new drug? Or was he just stoned out of his mind. He had the money to buy the drugs, just not the time to smoke it.

Which then brought him to his next question; was Itachi going to fire the current blond chef or give him a warning? The house was starting to stink even more from the extra cat and he didn't even want to know what the chef's apartment smelled like. Probably like a ton of cat poop and pee.

Sasuke walked past his mother's cat. She had been acting strange lately; sleeping more, eating more and going to the bathroom more. Everyone in the house was worried about her, especially his mom.

The cat suddenly hissed at him and scratched him. Sasuke chased it down and felt its stomach. His eyes widened in realization.

His mother's cat was pregnant.

1234567890987654321

Kyuubi was wandering the halls of the mansion again, looking for his mate. She was carrying his kittens and he'd be with her every step of the way.

He found her, finally, near the kitchen, probably looking for him.

She saw Kyuubi. She walked over to him before nuzzling her face into his. Kyuubi returned the gesture with a purr.

Now if only his master's and her master's son could act this way. Then he wouldn't have to deal with Naruto's constant talking about how confused he was.

Kyuubi glanced down at his pregnant mate's belly. It was getting larger as she went further into pregnancy. He was nervous of course. It was their first litter together and on top of that, it was his very first litter and hers also. Neither of them knew what they were doing and more than likely, some of the kittens were going to die.

Kyuubi growled at the idea of losing any of his kittens. Fuck them dying, he wasn't going to let them die. He'd die before they died. Naruto and Itachi and his mother or anyone else couldn't touch the kittens until after they were weaned. If he had to, he'd kill all of them.

His mate looked at him worriedly. He put on a kitty cat smile and wrapped his tail around hers.

He would totally die for this.

1234567890987654321

**Yo! Sorry that this is kind of a shorter chapter, but since the last one was so late, I wanted to post the next one early.**

**Its 11:19 and I have school tomorrow. I should probably go to bed, but I don't want to, so there. **

**Tomorrow will hopefully be better today. One of my friends cried because he missed his dad. And my best friend got a boyfriend and blew us off today.**

**I hope you all liked the kitty love. Since in one of the earlier chapters Itachi said not to let Kyuubi get his mom's cat pregnant, I made so he did! Naruto, you liar you, Kyuubi isn't fixed. **

**Anyways, I need to think of what to call Kyuubi's mate. And I think she'll be Siamese because they're pretty.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter posted by the weekend or so. Until then, later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! I love everyone who read and reviewed this, and for doing that, you get another chapter.**

**I think that I'm going to name Itachi's mom's cat Tsuki, as Kira1993 suggested. I think it's a cute name, so I'm going to use it. Thank you for the suggestion.**

**I'm not going to give Tsuki a specific breed. I'll just let you all use your imagination as to what she looks like.**

**On with the story!**

**1234567890987654321**

Naruto paced around his apartment, not even noticing that Kyuubi was gone, even though he would more than likely talk to him again later.

He was too occupied with his thoughts about Itachi to really notice anything in or out of the room/home.

Tears of confusion were about to escape Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what he wanted. Logically, he knew that he shouldn't be dating his boss, but at the same time he really wanted to.

He threw a cup in frustration; luckily it was plastic, so nothing broke. Something he would be thankful for later.

Naruto decided that a hot shower and a nap would help clear his mind, allowing him to think clearer.

He walked into the bathroom and over to the shower. He turned on the spray, stripped and got in. The initial heat startled him before it began to cool down.

Washing himself, Naruto allowed the water to massage his back and neck.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the shower and dressed into his night clothes before going to bed and taking a nap.

Where he dreamed of nothing but Itachi.

1234567890987654321

Itachi walked around his room, thinking of everything. Including the horrible news Sasuke had just told him.

Tsuki was pregnant and his mother was going to throw a fit.

The cat was only supposed to have purebreds. No one was even sure what breed Kyuu was. All they knew was that there was some fox thrown in there somewhere.

Naruto was going to have to be fired when the kittens were weaned. By then, like all other male cats, Kyuubi would have stopped caring.

How wrong he was.

1234567890987654321

Kyuubi walked down the hall with Tsuki quietly. Tsuki was obviously thinking of something important. Kyuubi decided not to say anything.

Tsuki now only had two more months until she gave birth to a healthy litter of kit; HIS kits.

One of the many breeds in his blood was very protective of his kits. He was never going to leave Tsuki or his babies.

Never.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke had one of the butlers go and find where Kyuubi and Tsuki were so that they could be separated. There was no way they could be together anymore.

As soon as the kittens were born, they would have to die. No way in hell would Tsuki give birth to a litter of mixed breed kittens.

1234567890987654321

Naruto awoke from a dead sleep at 10:30. He'd missed dinner. Shit… he was going to get fired now.

He quickly got dressed and ran out to find Itachi and his family, sure that his mother had to cook for the family, something that she'd never had to do. What he saw in the kitchen however, surprised him far more than seeing Mikoto in the kitchen cooking her family a meal as all mothers should. Instead his saw a few of the employees from Akatsuki's Hideout.

He ran up to Gaara, who was surprised, but happy at the same time, to see him there. They were just hired to keep Naruto company and help in case he slept through a meal. Seeing as how Gaara never slept, he was a perfect choice.

"What are you guys doing here!" Naruto yelled in glee. He hadn't seen them in so long, it was ridiculous.

"We work here now." Gaara said in his way of keeping things short and sweet and to the point.

"Well, obviously! But, why?" Naruto was confused.

"To keep you company and in case you sleep through a meal." Gaara said.

"Oh, ok then…" Naruto said, plopping down on a stool he usually sat on while waiting for the butlers. "It's good to be able to see you guys again. Kyuubi and I have missed you so much." Naruto suddenly thought of something. "Speaking of which, where is Kyuu?"

1234567890987654321

On the other side of the mansion, Kyuubi stood, hackles standing on end, defending his mate and kits from unknown men. Those who got too close were bitten and/or scratched.

Tsuki was also busy, hissing and growling at those who got passed Kyuubi, even though only few did. Her instincts were screaming at her to protect her kittens.

Sasuke walked down the hall, expecting with all of the men he sent, Kyuubi would have been detained by now. When he saw that some of his men were on the ground, he wanted to explode and kill Kyuubi at the same time.

Tsuki saw him and hissed at him, ready to pounce if needed. She fucking hated Sasuke, he'd sit on her when he was younger. Sasuke, not afraid, walked up to Tsuki, ready to grab her and carry her to his mother.

Tsuki panicked, scratching his cheek and hissing again.

Kyuubi glanced back at his mate's panicked hisses and saw Sasuke trying to get at her. He growled and ran to her. He stood in front of her, guarding her from the man in front of them.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't feel at all threatened by a mutt-like cat.

"Get out of the way, Kyuubi. I need to take Tsuki to my mother to take her to vet. We have to get rid of those abominations before they're born." Sasuke said, looking Kyuubi straight in his reddish eyes that seemed to grow darker and larger. Sasuke ignored this, still.

Kyuubi's fangs lengthened as well as his claws. If Sasuke said one more thing, he'd know why he'd never seen a cat like him.

"Move it, you retarded little fuck!" Sasuke kicked Kyuubi in the side and went to grab Tsuki, who knew what was happening. She didn't bother to move, hiss or growl. She knew she was safe.

Seconds later, Sasuke was tackled by a red blur the size of a bear.

The shock itself knocked him out.

Kyuubi changed back into his cat form, walking off with Tsuki and leaving the unconscious bodies of the servants and Sasuke behind.

1234567890987654321

**Hey! I know it's been forever, but I'm going to give my excuses like any good author does!**

**1. School has been hell!**

**2. My friend's sister is over.**

**3. Daily drama that happens in Montpelier.**

**4. Just my plain old social life.**

**Anyways, I decided that since Kyuubi and Tsuki weren't the same breed and Mikoto probably wanted purebred kittens, they wouldn't want her pregnant.**

**I hope you don't mind the violence in this chapter.**

**Sasuke's turning into a fucktard in my story. I might have Kyuu eat him.**

**Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God! This is so amazing. **

**5 minutes after I put up chapter 7, I got 2 reviews. I read a one-shot and decided to check. I've never had a story this popular. On average, so far, I have about 4 reviews per chapter. You all have no idea how fucking amazing all of this makes me feel. **

**Anyways, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever. School's been keeping me busy so I don't have the time I used to… Even though I wish I did.**

**Just be happy I'm as fast a writer as I am a thinker…**

**On with the story of Love and Joy!**

**1234567890987654321**

Kyuubi walked into the apartment with a smug look on his face. He looked to HIS chair and plopped right onto it.

Naruto was not in the apartment. Instead, he was with Itachi in the garden which they now called their own.

Kyuubi looked to the TV and felt his bones begin to shift. He stood and stretched, feeling bones move and crack. He moved his naked, human body from his chair and to the TV. He changed it to the fishing channel and sat back down and shifted again.

Naruto had no idea why he remained alive after twenty years.

And he never would.

1234567890987654321

Naruto sat with his head on Itachi's shoulder, watching the sunset. It was yet another beautiful day at the mansion… so this was what it was like to be rich…

Itachi was trying to figure out a way to bring up Kyuubi getting Tsuki pregnant to Naruto. It was a delicate and awkward subject, but he had to get it out of the way somehow.

"Naruto, I have to talk to you about Kyuubi." Itachi started. Naruto looked up with questioning eyes. "It seems as though he has gotten Tsuki, my mother's cat, pregnant. Not too long ago, either. The guards and Sasuke are trying to find the both of them. They haven't come back to me yet." He looked down at Naruto. "If we don't get rid of the kittens before they're born, it can cost you this job… and our relationship…"

Naruto glanced over at the many flowers in their garden. They would die soon. Winter was coming.

"Kyuubi's gotten another cat pregnant before. When he's got a mate, there's no stepping between them or hurting her or their kittens. You'd be lucky to get out of there uninjured." Naruto chuckled, remembering the time a random cat was in his apartment and Kyuubi was trying (and succeeding) to mount her. Naruto tried to get her out. Kyuubi attacked.

"If those kittens are born, my mother will force me to fire you and my father is always on her side. I don't even want to know what would happen if he were to get involved." Itachi pulled Naruto into a small peck.

"I know… I just feel bad for the one who has to get between them…" Naruto sighed thoughtfully.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke awoke on the floor in the middle of a hall in the mansion. He remembered Naruto's stupid 'cat' attacking him and every sing man he brought to help him find those retards.

Sasuke looked to the floor and saw most of his men still lying on the floor.

Kyuubi might have won the battle, but he hadn't won the war…

1234567890987654321

Tsuki was keeping everyone, even her precious mother, away from her. The only one she could trust was Kyuubi and he had left her.

Mikoto was starting to get frustrated with Tsuki. Why was she acting like this? This was almost as bad as when she was in heat… but then all she wanted was to be pet…

Fugaku was watching his wife pathetically struggle with a cat. If she wanted to cuddle her Little Princess, then why not just grab her instead of walking over to her pillow and petting her then trying to grab her. Just take her by the scruff of the neck and drag her up.

Tsuki would allow him to though.

When she saw he was trying to hurt her and therefore possibly trying to hurt her kittens, she struck and bit. Fugaku pulled away with a bit and scratched to hell hand. He would have to go to the doctor's to get some of these cuts stitched.

Fugaku watched as his wife went into her Emo Corner of Sadness and Sorrow. He sighed and sat in his Chair of Highness and Superiority.

Damn cat.

1234567890987654321

Naruto sighed in relief when he saw that Kyuubi was home and watching TV.

Seriously, how the hell did he do that?

Naruto walked up to the TV and turned it off. Kyuubi growled and hissed at him. That was his favorite god damned show!

Naruto turned around and looked at Kyuubi with his 'I'm so going to fucking kill you' face.

Kyuubi no Kitsune! You fucked and impregnated Tsuki! You know that this could get me fired and us kicked out of this apartment? Then where will we go? We don't have a lot of money, even if this job does pay a hell of a lot better than the Akatsuki's Hideout. But it's still not enough for an apartment three-quarters this size. Hell, this place is five times, at least, bigger than our old place! Do you really hate me this god-damned much Kyuubi? I knew you fucking hated me, but shit, this is a whole new level of hate, Kyuu!" Naruto heaved and glared into Kyuubi's glazed, bored eyes.

"Fuck you, Naruto." Naruto looked at his cat stupidly. "Yeah, I can fuck talk." Naruto looked at his cat stupidly.

"I didn't know you were that smart…" Naruto looked at his cat stupidly… he needed to stop doing that…

"Shut the fuck up and turn my TV back on. I was watching my favorite show, dumbass." Naruto nodded dumbly and turned the TV on and walked to his bed where he promptly passed out.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke chuckled to himself; there was no way that this Master Plan could fail. Yeah, it was so good, it deserved capital letters.

This would kill those god-damned mutts for sure…

1234567890987654321

**NOOOO! Sasuke what the FUCK are you doing! Leave Kyuubi, Tsuki and their cute adorable babies alone you ass!**

**Anyways, I know it's been forever but, like always, I have my excuses!**

**1: School**

**2: I sprained my foot**

**3: Band**

**4: Football games**

**5: 3 and 4 kind of go together so 5 is completely unneeded. **

**6: This should probably be 4 or 5…**

**Those are my excuses for taking forever!**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For how long it was last time, I'm going to try and update faster. Last time it was like a month, this time it's going to be about a week… I hope you can all forgive me…**

**On with the story of Love and Joy!**

**1234567890987654321**

Naruto awoke from one of the strangest dreams he'd ever had, which was saying something because he had some pretty fucked up dreams.

He dreamt that he'd walked into the apartment and Kyuubi talked to him… TALKED TO HIM!

Naruto stretched and walked out of his room into the living room. There he spotted Kyuubi.

"Morning, Kyuubi. I had the weirdest dream that you fucking talked to me. It's funny isn't it? You're a cat! You can't talk!" Naruto started to laugh.

"Yeah, it's fucking hilarious, Naruto." Kyuubi said dryly, turning back to his show.

"Fuck yeah it…" Naruto stared at Kyuubi and walked back into his bedroom.

There, he passed out.

1234567890987654321

Mikoto was sitting in her Emo Corner of Sadness and Sorrow while Fugaku, the ever caring husband, was trying to coax Tsuki off of her pillow and into his wife's arms.

"Come here, Tsuki-baby…" He tried. Tsuki hissed like she was telling him to fuck off.

"Mikoto misses you. You see, she's in her Emo Corner of Sadness and Sorrow…" Tsuki hissed again at his feeble attempts to lure her off her pillow. No one was going to hurt her babies.

"TSUKI!" Mikoto cried from her Corner. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Tsuki rolled her yellow eyes at Mikoto's dramatic accusation. She still loved her, of course. But she was protecting her babies like she saw Mikoto do with Sasuke and Itachi when they were younger. No one could hurt them without facing her awful wrath. No one wanted to hurt them from the fear of having to face her awful wrath…

"Come here, Tsuki-babies…" Fugaku got a little closer… close enough for Tsuki's claws to strike.

"Shit! I'm going to need fucking stitches with all these fucking cuts on my hand!" Fugaku tried to grab at Tsuki again. Tsuki scratched and bit him away… bloody.

"I fucking give up!" Fugaku left the room to go to the infirmary, where Sasuke had just left.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke glared up at the clouds. He had to get that damn cat, Tsuki of course, alone, without anyone around so that he could terminate those damned kittens.

How hard should it be to get a stupid, purebred cat alone without her mate? Impossible, I suppose.

Sasuke growled and punched the brick building in front of him.

"Shit, I broke a nail! I just got that manicured!" He screeched, peeling down what was left of the one seventy dollar nail.

"I'm going to fucking kill those cats!"

1234567890987654321

Kyuubi grew bored waiting for Naruto to wake up. He used his paw to turn off the TV with the remote, which he never used.

He was going to find Tsuki and spend some time with his beloved pregnant mate.

Tsuki would have her kittens in about a month. Then, he would get her pregnant again and have many litters with her.

He couldn't wait.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke was pretty much running to the mansion in hopes of finding Tsuki. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to kill Kyuubi, so what was the point in trying that.

He spotted Tsuki on her pillow in the middle of the living room. She was asleep, curled into a ball to protect her kittens. If he were anyone but Sasuke, he would find this adorable.

But he was Sasuke.

And he didn't find this adorable.

He started to walk closer to Tsuki when he saw a red/orange cat stalk up to her and lay down beside her pillow. He cursed his luck and decided to wait until tomorrow to kill the babies.

Hopefully, he'd be able to.

1234567890987654321

Naruto awoke to a familiar pale face close to his. He smiled warmly and placed a peck on Itachi's lips.

"Morning…" Naruto said, letting out a monster yawn.

"Morning to you too, Naruto," Itachi said, pulling away from the bed. "Did you talk to Kyuubi like I know you do?"

"Yeah, and you'll never believe what happened!" Itachi raised a fine eyebrow. "He talked back to me! Before I just kind of understood what he would say. I always did wonder why he could understand me… but then again, he is twenty years old, so I suppose that he'd just be used to hearing the English language… but if he can speak it… what does that mean? Does that mean that he isn't a cat? Cats don't usually live for twenty plus years anyway, do they? I mean, I've heard of seventeen year old cats and some nineteen year old cats, but still, Kyuubi doesn't even look his age… he hasn't ever been sick either and that kind of scares me. I'm starting to wonder if he's even really a cat. What about you Itachi?" Naruto said in a couple of breaths looking at Itachi for some kind of confirmation.

"Naruto, you need to relax a little bit…" Itachi said. He would help his boyfriend get through this mental epidemic, even if it cost him his fortune.

"I don't need to fucking calm down!" Naruto said, getting tired.

Itachi nodded and left the room to find Tsuki and Kyuubi while Naruto sat there pouting because his boyfriend didn't believe him. If he didn't believe him, then who would?

1234567890987654321

Sasuke mixed up the several different plants that were mildly poisonous to cats. Just enough to get Tsuki sick enough to lose the babies.

He mixed in the last ingredient before laughing maniacally to himself… this plan had to work… IT HAD TO!

1234567890987654321

Kyuubi had started to snuggle with his mate which led to kitty sex which led to two cat naps shared by two cat mates…

Kyuubi couldn't ask for more…

1234567890987654321

**I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter… with all the days I've missed from school, I have tons of time to work on writing for you guys. Plus I'm trying to make up for all the lost time.**

**I hate myself for waiting a month last chapter, but this one's up in one day.**

**(Applause) Oh, no! I'm so embarrassed! There's no need! (Starts throwing flowers) Oh, thank you! Thank you all! I've never felt so appreciated! I love all of you! *Bows***

**Well, until next time!**


	10. Author's Note

**Yo, I know this is badish, but I can't come up with any ideas for this story right now. If you want to have new chapters, you have to give me some ideas. I have an idea for a new story, and I'll start writing it, but I'm not going to post any chapters to it until I have the old one finished, deleted or adopted. I like the story, so I want to keep it; it's my most popular one. **

**I've been better mentally too. I just got over my 'First Love' and now I've got a new boyfriend. I won't have any problems posting chapters… I just don't have shit for ideas right now. So, if you'd help me, that'd be just amazing.**

**So, if you'd like to help, you can either PM me or leave a review.**

**Love, **

**Whatever the Hell My Name is Right Now.**

**PS: Ignore chapter numbers from this point on; I'm too lazy to change them. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo! Finally another chapter thanks to Hikamii! If I ever meet her, I must thank her until I explode.**

**Now I shall write again!**

**1234567890987654321**

Kyuubi sighed and looked at Tsuki, who was sleeping on the floor beside him. They were in Naruto's apartment.

Kyuubi was scared for his unborn children's lives and his own. Naruto knew his secret now. There was no use in pretending like it didn't happen and drive the person who bought him food and gave him shelter crazy.

But, what was he going to do about that Uchiha brat? If he didn't kill him, wouldn't he kill his kits? But, then he'd be hurting Naruto's mate's little brother.

What Kyuubi wanted was simple: Naruto and his mate to be happy and he and his own mate to be happy with their many kits.

Tsuki sighed and stood up, she had to PEE. One thing that sucked about being pregnant was the constant peeing and hunger.

She looked over to her mate. He was staring off into space again. Tsuki was way too tired to try and talk to him though, so she'd have to leave it alone until later.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke looked at his father's study where he asked his father and mother to meet him around three-o-clock. It was now 2:59:12. There wasn't much time left and any normal person would have just showed up when they got there.

But Sasuke wanted to impress his father by showing him he could be beyond punctual.

Sasuke looked at his watch and opened the door to Tsuki and Kyuubi's doom.

1234567890987654321

Naruto and Itachi sat in the garden. They were both depressed. Naruto was going to get fired and go back to the restaurant and loose Itachi. Itachi was going to have to fire him from the house chef job and keep the restaurant job a secret to his parents.

A soft tear slid down Naruto's face at the thought of loosing Itachi because of a stupid pregnancy. He was actually happy it happened. It was going to be Kyuubi's first litter and he would be a grandpa.

Itachi thought silently; the ring in his pocket heavier and heavier with the moment. He was thinking on what to say, how to say it and how to deal with the rejection he knew was coming.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered his name into his ear, "Don't cry." He wiped away the tear that was now down to his chin.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose yo—my job…" Naruto tried hard not to cry more.

Itachi had heard what Naruto was about to say and smiled to himself.

"You don't have to lose m—your job." Itachi smiled into Naruto's shoulder. He felt the slight shudder that would have made Naruto blush.

"How am I going to keep my job with Tsuki pregnant?" Naruto said, still close to tears but blushing more and more by the second.

Itachi nibbled on Naruto jugular, feeling his body tense. "Well, it would have to be quick, but…" Itachi stood and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, simple ring. "Will you marry me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto, nearly sobbing, could only nod. Itachi pulled the ring out of its box and slid it onto Naruto's left ring finger.

Naruto flew into Itachi's arms and cried harder than he thought possible. There would always be the chance of losing his job, but never Itachi.

"Let's go to my bedroom." Itachi whispered, kissing Naruto on the lips.

No one saw them again that night.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke smiled at his father, holding up beautiful catnip plants. Tsuki wouldn't be able to resist chewing at them.

Of course, Mikoto was more excited than necessary, but who gave two shits? As long as Tsuki was happy, she was happy.

Sasuke had permission to put the catnip in the family room. Tsuki would be allowed to chew on that plant only.

Sasuke put the plant down by the massive TV in the family room and walked back out. Inside the plants soil was a chemical that was only toxic to certain animals. Like unborn kittens. The chemicals would have little to no effect on Tsuki.

This plan was flawless.

1234567890987654321

Naruto woke next to Itachi, who was still sleeping. As he stood, he blushed. The pain in his back was a perfect reminder of what they did last night. It was their first time too.

Naruto pulled on his pants and shook Itachi until a set of foggy eyes were looking back at him with love, admiration and sleep.

"It's almost noon." Naruto said, glancing at the clock. "You have to go to the restaurant today, don't you?"

Itachi nodded and rolled over to go back to sleep. He wasn't even the one who should be tired. Naruto had to get up four hours ago to prepare breakfast for the family. Now he had to awaken his fiancé.

Naruto felt his face redden. He liked the thought of Itachi and himself getting married soon. In fact, he loved it; almost as much as he loved Itachi.

"Come on, if you don't go then I have to go and you kept me up all night." Naruto nagged, hoping it'd get Itachi out of bed like how it did in movies.

"Naruto, you kept me up all night. You kept on getting me wanting to do it again." Itachi groaned into a pillow.

"I didn't even do anything! Now get up, before you're late for work!" Naruto tried to pull the blanket off of Itachi only to have him roll over and force him onto his chest.

"Mmm… I like this position." Itachi put his hands on Naruto's hips and bucked up into him. Naruto felt it.

"Uh, you got to go to work Itachi. We can't. If you go to work, we can tonight." Itachi smiled and finally stood up and got dressed. He had to leave in ten minutes. It didn't matter though. It was worth it.

It was all worth it.

1234567890987654321

**Alright! I finally got a chapter done, on a school day, at 12:59!**

**I skipped school because I'm seeing sit again. Damn psychosis. **

**Anyways! Tell me what you think! Thanks again to Hikamii, whom I couldn't have written this without!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey there! I've enjoyed each review I've gotten so far. I'm so excited about the reviews so far…**

**Here's the chapter.**

**1234567890987654321**

Naruto sighed and smiled happily at the simple diamond ring on his finger. Itachi had given him the day off, which he needed. All the work would make him worry about everything else.

Itachi was at work right now. He had to work a little late tonight, not that Naruto cared. No, he just wanted to be with his fiancé for part of the day. It would be a burden to Itachi if Naruto was hanging all over him and the last thing he wanted to do was burden Itachi.

"I'm hungry." Naruto decided, talking to no one. He wasn't in his own apartment though; he was in Itachi's room. The only way to get food was to get out of bed and get dressed. He didn't even want to move.

Finally making a decision on what to do, Naruto removed himself from Itachi's bed and pulled on his pants and one of Itachi's shirts. The shirt hung down to his knees and reminded him more of a dress than anything.

With a tired sigh, Naruto left the room.

1234567890987654321

Tsuki smelled it, where was it? Such a delicious smell, it could only be one thing.

CATNIP!

She almost tripped several times trying to follow the scent. With a triumphant cry, she found the plant.

Kyuubi did too.

Sniffing at it, he knew something was wrong with it. When his mate came into the room, excited, Kyuubi knew he had to do something.

Tsuki ran to the catnip and smelled it again. She had yet to notice her mate standing right in front of her.

Kyuubi took Tsuki by the scruff of her neck and used his kitty language to talk to her.

"Don't eat it. It doesn't smell right." Kyuubi said, staring intently into Tsuki's eyes.

Tsuki cocked her head to the side and let out a loud, complaining meow. She wanted the catnip.

"Just trust me." Kyuubi was becoming desperate. She couldn't eat that plant!

Sniffing at it one more time, Tsuki realized her mate was right; something was off about the plant's smell. She lay down in front of the fire and decided to take a nap.

Kyuubi sighed in relief, Tsuki was safe.

His kittens were safe.

The Uchiha brat was going to die.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke watched the entire thing and cursed under his breath. There were really only a few more options left.

1: Kill Tsuki

2: Kill Kyuubi

3: Tell his mother

He would have to tell his mother. There was no way in hell Kyuubi would let him hurt Tsuki, and his mom would be heartbroken. There was just no way he would ever be able to kill Kyuubi. Not after what he saw him do to the butlers.

It was just the only realistic answer.

1234567890987654321

Naruto watched the clock slowly tick the time away until he had to go and make dinner and Itachi would be back from work. There were only five minutes left if Itachi was punctual.

He looked over at the two cats sleeping by his door. As Tsuki began to sleep in his apartment more and more and since Kyuubi has always known how to open a door by himself, Naruto bought a cat bed. It had flaming paws all around the cushioning.

From what his cat told him, Sasuke was trying to kill their unborn kits. Naruto had to help. Sure, they shouldn't have been conceived, but who fucking kills kittens? That's like trying your damn hardest to kill an unborn fetus, which is illegal.

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock. He had to go and help prepare dinner. He stood and walked out of the apartment into the kitchen. Most of the people that now helped him with his cooking were there. He had decided to do shifts in the kitchen, much like they did at the restaurant.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and up to Naruto. Seeing the love Itachi had for him in his eyes, Naruto smiled and resisted kissing him. That probably isn't the best idea for now.

Naruto watched as Kyuubi also walked into the kitchen. Yawning, he pawed at Naruto's pants. He understood what he wanted and pulled a slice of fish out of the freezer.

Kyuubi took it into his mouth and into the apartment.

"Why did you give him a frozen piece of fish?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry about it. He can cook it. He knows how." Naruto explained. Neji looked at him with an odd look on his face and Naruto said nothing more as if that explained everything wrong with a cat cooking fish.

"Let's get this meal going!" Naruto yelled, and his crew just whooped with no enthusiasm.

1234567890987654321

Naruto flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

Itachi sat next to him, running his fingers through his hair to soothe him. Sure, he didn't know what was wrong with him but that wasn't the point. He just needed to make his young fiancé feel better.

The tears started to fall down Naruto's face. He just couldn't believe what was happening. He knew he should tell Itachi, but he was still getting used to the idea. How was this even going to work? He'd probably have to get rid of it… no that would hurt too much. He couldn't do that ever.

Kyuubi walked up to the bed and jumped on it, giving Naruto a 'tell him what's wrong' look. Naruto sighed, understanding his… whatever Kyuubi was.

"Itachi, I have something important to tell you…" Naruto started, nervous as hell. The tears came down faster.

"What is it?" Itachi was exited and at the same time scared.

"Well you see…"

1234567890987654321

**Cue dramatic piano music! I fucking hate cliffhangers, don't you?**

**I can't wait to figure out what's going to happen, cause let's face it, I'm just going with it. I don't know what the fuck I'm writing about.**

**Anyways, I'm going to go, I have school tomorrow so I have to go to sleep soon… even though I'm not going to sleep for another few hours, it's only 9:06… night…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey there, sorry it took me forever to write this too, but I really wanted to build more and more suspense and it's been a busy Christmas holiday, hell, I have to go to my brother's wedding tomorrow.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**1234567890987654321**

Mikoto looked disbelievingly at her son. There was absolutely no way in hell her precious Tsuki was impregnated by the chef's mixed bred cat.

"S-S-Sasuke, this is a-a-a horrible j-joke." She said, tears of disbelief and false hope running down her face.

"You didn't notice the differences? You know from breeding that female cats will do anything to keep their kittens safe. She avoided you and father out of fear that her kittens would be hurt." Sasuke said logically.

"That doesn't mean anything though, Sasuke." Fugaku, the voice of reason in the house, stated while putting his arm around his crying wife.

"Really, because I did a test on her urine in the litter box, it was positive." Sasuke said. Mikoto broke out into sobs.

"Fine, we'll look into it. Let's all just pray to Kami-sama that Sasuke is wrong."

1234567890987654321

Naruto took in a deep breath and prepared himself for possible rejection. Looking deep into Itachi's eyes, he braced himself.

"Itachi… I'm… I'm… SHIT! I CAN'T FUCKIN' SAY IT!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry about it. I won't care; I just want, no, have to know." Itachi whispered, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Fine…" Naruto took another deep breath, "Itachi, I'm… p-p-p-p-pregnant…"

Itachi watched Naruto as he spoke and when he finished with his normal cold, emotionless stare. Naruto felt his heart sinking into a giant sea and get smashed up by an octopus like in the movies and then massacred by a school of a million sharks with teeth coated in fishermen's blood and small babies.

"Itachi, are you going to say something?" Naruto's heart was now being shit out by the sharks and re-eaten by little nematodes.

"Yes, I'm just not sure what yet." Itachi said in a calm voice. "I'm happy and scared but I don't know how to express the two emotions at once. I'm not even sure how this happened. Men can't get pregnant, that's why I never bothered with condoms."

"I thought so too, but we were so fucking wrong." Naruto whispered. His heart was now exploding the nematodes and rebuilding.

"Let's just remember the options. There's abortion," Naruto's heart was swallowed by a clam. "Adoption," It broke out and got pissed on by a whale. "Or raising it ourselves. I like the last one most." Naruto's heart went back to where belonged, behind his sternum and out of the sea of depression.

"I like the idea of raising it too…" Naruto said just above a whisper.

"So, it's decided, we'll raise it." Itachi stated. Their decision made, the pregnant couple walked into the kitchen. Naruto was pregnant and hungry.

1234567890987654321

Tsuki meowed in frustration that Kyuubi wouldn't let her play with her favorite toy. Apparently, it might hurt the kits if she rough-housed too much. Big pussy he was.

She walked out of the foyer and into the family room. There, her master was crying, her husband's arm around her and her son in front of her.

Instinct told her to comfort her upset master as well. She padded across the carpeted floor, her pupils dilating and her fur somehow becoming softer. Her master looked down at her when she meowed a chirpy meow. Her way of saying 'don't worry, I'm here now'.

"Tsuki… you little whore cat you…" Mikoto whispered, picking her up. Tsuki started purring instantly, not really understanding why she was a 'whore' and what that was.

"What do you want to do, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked.

"I think she should have the kittens, and when they're old enough, we can sell or give them away." She said thoughtfully, considering what Tsuki would want and what she wanted as well.

Tsuki did a little inside kitty shrug and decided that she loved her master enough not to claw her face off yet.

1234567890987654321

Naruto watched Kyuubi drink water from his bowl. When he was done, Naruto picked him up.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's going to be a daddy, Kyuubi." Naruto whispered in the cat's ear.

Kyuubi looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't have to give me those looks anymore, I know you can talk." Naruto said.

"Fine, what do you mean?" Kyuubi asked, looking at the TV.

Naruto, even though already knowing his cat could talk, still almost shit his pants. "You know that Itachi and I have become intimate, right?" Naruto said, scratching behind Kyuubi's ears. "Well, we never used a condom, so now I'm pregnant."

"So, I'm not going to be the only one in this apartment being a first time parent, huh?" Kyuubi stared thoughtfully at the clock above the TV.

"Yeah, so… uh… I have a question." Naruto said, scared. Kyuubi looked back at him. "How can you… um… talk?"

"My father was a demon, my mother a cat. Therefore, I'm half-and-half." Kyuubi explained quickly.

"Oh, I see… I think." Naruto scratched behind his neck. "That doesn't explain much."

"I'm not going into further details." Kyuubi said.

"C'mon! I've been taking care of you for seventeen years!"

"No."

"C'mon! Please!"

"Fuck you."

Kyuubi jumped off of Naruto's lap and left the apartment, going to search for Tsuki and tell her about her master's son having a child.

He found her rounding the corner toward the apartment.

"Hey, Itachi and Naruto are having a kid, too." Kyuubi said.

Tsuki tilted her head curiously. 'Really, that's odd. Mikoto, by the way, is letting us have the kits.' She said in kitty talk, mostly meowing but Kyuubi could understand well enough.

"That's great! So we don't have to worry about the kits being killed anymore. Thank Kami-sama for that." Kyuubi said in relief.

Tsuki let out a little kitty giggle and walked up to her mate. 'For now, nothing is in-between us and our kits.'

"Indeed." Kyuubi said, ending this chapter.

1234567890987654321

**Well, it seems that everything just kind of solved itself… Oh well! There is going to be more drama.**

**Okay, some explanations. **

**1, I have no idea how they test to see if cats are pregnant.**

**2, I felt like that was a good place to end the chapter and didn't know what else to say to end it.**

**Anyhow! It's 1:20 a.m., so you kids go to bed now… **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello again… from this chapter on, it'll kind of be the slow down part of the story until the births… which might be in the next two chapters or so.**

**The reason I haven't been writing is the same as usual. I've had so much school lately. Today I was sick and got to sleep throughout the day. Funny thing is I'm still tired.**

**Anyways, until the summer is among us, my updates will be slow.**

**1234567890987654321**

Naruto had just finished puking three minutes ago and was now eating again. It actually kind of sickened Itachi, but he would be there for Naruto, his soon to be wife/husband, through the entirety of the pregnancy.

Itachi's mother was not talking to him… well; she wasn't talking to anyone, only Tsuki. She'd have her cat sit on her lap and mumble to her. Only if someone got close enough they'd hear what it was about.

"Why did you go and get pregnant? Do you not love mommy? I could have chosen a purebred cat…" She'd whisper softly, stoking Tsuki's long coat. Watching the cat, you could tell she was sorry for upsetting her human, but it was her choice and she made the decision to have Kyuubi's kits.

Just as Naruto had chosen to have Itachi's.

That thought was one that could easily make him smile as he watched his younger lover eat happily away at the noodles in front of him.

Naruto was now five months along, having told Itachi at about four. Tsuki, too, would have her children soon. In about seven weeks. You could definitely tell; her middle getting larger and harder every day.

Itachi was just hoping that all of them, Tsuki and Naruto's babies would come out safe, healthy and happy.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke wished they would all die. Each of them; Naruto's and Tsuki's. Both of them had become extremely was already annoying on top of that. He couldn't believe that he had a crush on the idiot while he worked at his brother's restaurant.

He heard Naruto throw up every morning and then heard him eating like there was no tomorrow. It was putrid, disgusting, it made him want to shoot him in the face.

Tsuki had been soaking up 99% of his mother's attention, even though she was only with her 5% of the day. He may be 19, but he still needed his mother's attention. Every child does. Even when they're 98, they'll still need it, even if it's abstract.

So what if Sasuke was jealous of a cat, it didn't matter, not to him.

Yes it did! He wanted his mommy!

1234567890987654321

Kyuubi cuddled up to Tsuki on the bed in Naruto's kitchen. It was softer than the one in the actual bedroom and they had to get _really _close to both fit. It was nice, warm and comfortable.

Tsuki was currently asleep, but Kyuubi wasn't. He was taking in her maternal, musky scent. He loved her, even though it wasn't natural for male cats to hang around like this, he wasn't natural.

And now, neither was she.

Tsuki yawned, cuddling even closer to her warm mate. She just wanted to be close to him for her entire life. There was no doubt that they loved each other.

_Let this be forever…_

1234567890987654321

Naruto smiled softly into Itachi's naked chest. His stupid mood swings had him super pissed and then super horny and now, he was super snuggly. He knew Itachi didn't mind, but he was still scared that he was bothering him in one way or another. Whether he was horny, needed a hug or was crying… he was scared Itachi would leave him during his pregnancy.

He felt the tear run softly down his face and Itachi kiss it gently away. Their lips met in a loving kiss that soon turned more passionate than loving.

Naruto knew better, he was just worried.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke groaned at the annoying sound of Naruto puking… again. It woke him up every morning. He had grown to hate Naruto. And just think, in a week he and his older brother were going to be getting married. In a year, Itachi would have a divorce filed and ready.

Sasuke smiled happily at the thought of his older brother dumping Naruto harder than a sack of rocks. Naruto would leave and so would Kyuubi, leaving his mother to be able to get over Tsuki's pregnancy easier and allowing him to soak up her attention again.

He felt like dancing. He was so fucking excited now.

Which he did.

Standing up, he started to dance around the room, feeling like a six year old who just got his way. He only hoped he would get his way.

_Let this end soon…_

1234567890987654321

Tsuki sat in her crying human's lap, snuggling into her chest, purring as loudly as she could. She hated seeing her human crying. She knew it was all her and Kyuubi's fault that she was like this. If she could take it back, she would in a heartbeat. But she couldn't.

Her human's tears soaked through her coat, touching her skin uncomfortably. She had decided to sleep at the foot of her human's bed, like she had just weeks ago.

That would hopefully lift her spirits, let her know that even though she was pregnant, she hadn't abandoned her and she never would.

Tsuki sighed as her human's tears continued to fall.

_Let this end soon…_

1234567890987654321

**Yay! I finished another chapter! Now I just have to upload it… **

**I'm thinking on adding a lemon in after Naruto gives birth. I'll let you decide though. I'll go by a majority vote.**

**Anyway, I'm going to ramble about shit that bugs me since I have the time.**

**Have you ever noticed that when you sneeze, you close your eyes? Someone told me once, that if you don't, your eyeballs will pop out. I really want to try it... Who thinks I should?**


	15. Chapter 14

**I actually started and finished this today, but it did take me a few hours, like two. I'm really tired now…**

**Enjoy the chappy!**

**1234567890987654321**

The wedding was next week. Of course they were ready for it… well supply wise. Naruto was nervous, but then again, who isn't at their first wedding? Fucking weirdoes, that's who.

But, Itachi had to be nervous too, right? There was no way in hell he couldn't be nervous too. This was his first marriage too, wasn't it?

Before Naruto could get any further into those thoughts, the seamstress poked him with one of the many needles in his suit. Yeah, he wasn't wearing a fucking dress, but a white suit.

Mikoto decided to walk in then, out of her chair, without Tsuki with her. She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes, suddenly remembering her own wedding; all the love and romance in the air. The only thing that was different was the fact that she was a woman and Naruto was most definitely not.

Naruto didn't notice her until she reached up and hugged him. It was the first physical contact with anyone besides Itachi. It almost made him jump. After a few seconds of tension, he relaxed, melting into the motherly embrace.

This was the first hug he'd ever received like this. It was loving and gentle, caring and protective, everything he didn't have as a child.

This was the one of the nicest things he could ever experience.

1234567890987654321

Itachi allowed the seamstress to poke him several times, the pink headed girl apologizing at least five times each poke.

Itachi was nervous but wouldn't show it until he was all alone. It was just how he worked. Naruto might see it, if he walked in on him pacing a rut into the floor and chewing on his lip until it bled. That was how he thought. No one had ever seen it; he hadn't even described it to his therapist when he was twelve.

Fugaku walked into the room and waited until Sakura was done with her pinning. He walked over to his son.

"I'm proud of you, Itachi. I know I never said it enough, but I love you." Fugaku said, emotionless.

Itachi nodded, showing his father that he understood with no words. He extended his hand which his father took and then pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever forget that." His father walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, I won't." Itachi whispered to no one except the air that surrounded him.

He never did forget.

1234567890987654321

Kyuubi looked his mate, sleeping next to him. It was nearly three thirty. He should probably get some sleep too… but he just couldn't. It felt like something was wrong. He looked around the room, no one was there… he was just being paranoid again.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, being beyond paranoid. Every time Naruto or Itachi walked through the door, he had his guard up, ready to protect his mate and their kits.

Tsuki only had three weeks left until she was supposed to give birth. He could smell five individual kits, all sleeping and healthy. His first litter would be perfect.

Tsuki curled into him, keeping warm. Her dreams were weird. There were dreams of her and Kyuubi being human and running away from wolves while she was pregnant with a million kits that seemed to just be dropping out and turning into wolf food. Usually, two or three survived and she and Kyuubi would have more kits.

She hated having dreams like that; she liked the ones where she and Kyuubi were eating chocolate ice cream that never seemed to disappear. Sometimes, she would be walking through a forest of catnip, where she would find the ULTIMATE CATNIP. Catnip so delicious that any cat that tried it would die unless they were the chosen one. Tsuki would always be the chosen one.

Whenever she was with Kyuubi, she was warm and safe. She would curl around him and stay with him until they had to separate.

She never wanted them to be forever separate.

1234567890987654321

Sasuke looked around the old library, looking up ways to kill demons. He hated that fucking Kyuubi; he obviously wasn't a fucking cat or a human. He had to be a demon, they could shape shift and they were cunning.

There was no way to kill demons, but you could expel them. But, that could make the demon more than a little mad, making them more aggressive and more dangerous. He would have to practice and study more before he tried doing anything religious. He wasn't even religious, he was agnostic, but at this point, he would do anything for some of his mother's attention.

He was becoming lonely… he needed someone too. Tsuki and Kyuubi had each other; Itachi and Naruto were together; his mother and father were married. He had no one. Each girlfriend or boyfriend he had, he fucked it all up. There was no way he would ever find love.

"Excuse m-m-me?" Sasuke looked over to see a pale girl, blushing and shy, in the door frame. "D-d-do you n-need any help with anything?" She stuttered out, looking at her feet and blushing like a tomato.

Sasuke smirked and stood. The angels loved him. The girl in front of him was beautiful and had set a good impression.

"Yes, I do. You see, I was going to go get some coffee, but I have no one to go with. Would you like to go with me?" The girl nodded and blushed harder, nearly purple.

"M-m-my name's H-H-Hinata." She said, brushing against him.

"I'm Sasuke." He said confidently. Grasping Hinata's hand, he took her to the coffee shop.

He had no idea what would happen to them. But, what was wrong with taking a risk?

1234567890987654321

**Kay, so Sasuke won't be so lonely anymore, or will he? Let's hope he is, because he's fucking annoying right now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… I get my permit tomorrow! Fuck ya!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's been so long… I'm not going to make an excuse because I don't have one.**

**Anyways, I'm going to go to the story now.**

**1234567898764321**

Naruto looked at his swollen belly and sighed. He was surprised that anyone could see this and still love him the way Itachi did.

He would be giving birth in just a few weeks. He felt fat and wanted pickles. Of course, they didn't have any left…

Tsuki had given birth months ago to five healthy kittens. Most of them had Kyuubi's color but Tsuki's long, thick coat.

Itachi and Naruto decided to have their wedding after the baby was born. Especially now that it was considered a high-risk-pregnancy. Naruto was on temporary bed-rest.

12345678987654321

Sasuke polished the diamond on the ring. He and Hinata had been dating for a few months now. He now understood completely what Naruto and Itachi were all about.

He had never felt this way for anyone before. It was funny because he was the only straight son of the family. He wasn't even the heir to the family.

Sasuke had been planning this for weeks now. Now, he just had to get down on one knee and ask Hinata.

12345678987654321

Kyuubi watched as Tsuki washed their children. It wasn't very necessary though, they were old enough to was themselves. In fact, most mothers would pretty much ignore their children by now.

Kyuubi figured it was because they were together; him being not normal and she being, well, with him.

Tsuki would soon die, long before him. It would be unable to find another mate. He'd already been alive for twenty years; he never had a mate before Tsuki.

When she died, so did he.

12345678987654321

Itachi walked into his room and saw Naruto lying on the bed, as usual. He laid down beside him and petted his stomach. He did this every day since Naruto was put on bed-rest.

Every day, Itachi felt himself falling more and more in love. He could only hope Naruto felt the same, but his horrible mood since month six didn't tell him anything.

Naruto let out a sharp yell just then and felt something wet pour onto the bed underneath his.

"Call… the doctor… Now!" He panted.

Itachi called the doctor, who said he'd be there in ten minutes.

1234567890987654321

It had been four hours since the doctor had arrived. Itachi was pacing in the living room where everyone else was sitting.

Sasuke and Hinata were holding hands, cuddling close. His mother and father watched him with worried expressions on their faces. Kyuubi, who seemed to know what was happening, and Tsuki, who was, again cleaning their children, laid with their family in a little huddled group.

The screaming died down and the doctor came into the living room carrying a small crying bundle. He waved to Itachi to come into the bedroom.

Itachi came into the room, where Naruto lay panting in the bed holding another child.

"Oh, yeah. He had twins." The doctor mumbled, writing a few things out on his clip board. "They're both perfectly healthy, but you need to bring him in soon for a check-up."

"Ok, thank you." Itachi took the bundle of baby into his arms and sat down beside Naruto, who smiled at him.

Both babies had black hair and blue eyes. They would probably grow to be identical.

"What are you going to name them?" Itachi whispered.

Naruto smiled again, looking down into the curious wandering eyes of his newborn.

"How about Aishiru and Shishiru?" Naruto said, poking Aishiru's nose.

"They're perfect."

1234567890987654321

Hinata walked down the aisle, holding hands with Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke stood at the altar.

Hinata and Naruto stood by their respectable soon-to-be husbands. As they said their vows, each couple looked lovingly into the others eyes.

"Naruto, do you take Itachi as your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the preacher.

"I do." Naruto whispered.

"Itachi?"

"I do."

"Hinata?"

"I-I d-do…"

"Sasuke?"

Insert cocky grin. "I do."

"I now pronounce all of you husband and wife. You may now kiss the… uh… wives?"

As they kissed and the crowd applauded and got the bags of rice ready for throwing, as annoying as that is, everything seemed perfect.

And everything was.

1234567890987654321

**Sorry if this isn't too descriptive, I just don't feel like writing anymore than the necessary.**

**I think that this is just going to be the end. I'm thinking about an epilogue though… I don't know yet though, so I'm going to mark it as 'complete' and might put up another chapter later on.**

**K, well I'm gone.**


	17. Epilogue

**I've decided to do an epilogue to wrap things up. **

**My computer's being stupid and keeps shutting down.**

**I have to save every few lines.**

**On to the story.**

**1234567890987654321**

Shishiru watched his cousin, Marvin, walk around. He turned thirteen months about five days ago.

Aishiru was reading a book about an egg that fell and exploded. In the end, it's eaten by a cat.

Naruto was rubbing his once again pregnant belly. He leaned up to kiss Itachi, who was also rubbing his belly.

Hinata watched Marvin walk around. She was obsessed over American culture, so she chose the name Marvin.

Sasuke was behind Hinata, holding her around the waist.

Kyuubi curled up to Tsuki, who sneezed and didn't do anything about moving. Kyuubi could tell she was dying. She slept all day, she sat on furnaces to keep warm.

Their new litter of kittens were playing together. They weren't newborn, but they weren't quite one yet.

Fugaku and Mikoto had both retired and allowed Sasuke to take over the company. He was the one who actually wanted to take over.

They were all relatively happy, cause let's face it, there is no such thing as a totally happy ending…

1234567890987654321

**My cat had something like what I gave to Tsuki. She had pneumonia, which in the end, killed her months after she got it. She didn't care about anything.**

**Like I said, I just wanted to wrap this up and I had a few requests to write the epilogue.**

**Well, I guess this is the end of this story… it took me like a year to write.**

**Later.**


End file.
